Treehouse
The Treehouse is a location in the Speed Freaks universe. Description The treehouse is not just where most of the menus in the game take place, but also the character selection screen. It is where the Speed Freaks hang out when they drop out of school. Each member of the Speed Freaks has his or her own personal area of the treehouse. Tempest Tempest's corner is at one of the entrances to the treehouse, which has a rope ladder with wooden steps. There is also a poster of the Grand Rapids track on the wall next to the entrance. In the character select screen, Tempest is usually seen sawing away at the rope ladder using a handsaw. Monty/Cosworth Monty's area of the treehouse has a couple of beanbag chairs, along with a TV hooked up to a surge protector. Hooked up to the TV is a PlayStation console, on which Monty plays an in-universe version of the game. There is also a pogo stick, a dartboard, sports pennants of the SD Team, a strategy guide, a wicker dog bed with a cushion where Cosworth sleeps, next to which being a flower pot with venus flytrap plants snapping away at some bugs flying around them. Tetsuo Tetsuo's area isn't inside the treehouse, but rather on a separate tree outside a window. It is on a branch with a wooden platform where he practices his martial arts, and a zip line. This zip line is Tetsuo's method of entering and exiting the treehouse itself. Brains/BEEMER Next to the arcade machine where the options menu and track selection screen takes place, is Brains' part of the treehouse. It has a bench with a calculator and a desk lamp, along with BEEMER's blueprints on a wall in front of the bench. There is also a stool where Brains sits. Next to the desk is a power charging device connected to BEEMER's battery, which sits on a high shelf where the racing robot itself also sits. Also with BEEMER's idly sitting form is a monitor that shows greenish oscillator waves. Buster & Wedgie Their section of the treehouse is where another entrance, a hole with a rope that allows them to climb into it, is located. Also on the wall is a Chaino poster, along with a slingshot lying around. Monica In between Brains' and Tempest's areas is where Monica hangs around, idly filing her fingernails. On her bench is a purple hair brush, a red radio, and a shades-wearing dancing flower in a glass bottle. On the wall is a poster of the Skate Park track, and on the floor is Monica's backpack, which is purple with red straps, and has a blue textbook inside of it, along with a green textbook on the floor. Tabitha Between two large stumps of large branches, one of which having a hole with a pair of eyes in the darkness, is Tabitha's space. It is where she sits on a mat, accompanied by colorful building blocks, and her signature green teddy bear. There are also wind chimes hanging from the ceiling, and on the wall is a portrait of Tabitha herself. Arcade Cabinet In between Monty and Brains' spaces is an arcade cabinet, where the track select, league select, and options menus take place. It resembles a typical Japanese "candy" cabinet that people would sit on a chair or stool to play on, and had a yellow control panel. On the control panel is the joystick, which had a white shaft with a blue knob. The joystick moves in response to the player's inputs on the directional pad. On the right are buttons representing the face buttons on the PlayStation controller. They press down in response from player inputs on the controller face buttons. Like Monty's TV and PlayStation console, the cabinet is plugged into what appears to be a power strip. Gallery SpeedFreaksArcadeCabinet.png|The arcade cabinet where the track select and options menu take place Category:Universe Category:Locations Category:Gameplay elements Category:Locations Category:Universe Category:Locations Category:Universe Category:Gameplay elements Category:Locations Category:Universe Category:Locations Category:Universe